Recently, carriers for carrying bicycles, skis, snowboards, or other loads are increasingly installed on vehicles. The carrier installed on the vehicle needs to be securely fixed to the vehicle without swaying due to vibration or other impact that occurs when the vehicle travels.
In particular, a carrier installed on a trunk lid of a vehicle may be supported by a roof bar installed on a roof of the vehicle, and in this case, if the carrier is not securely fixed to the roof bar, the carrier sways or deviates from an exact position due to vibration or impact that occurs when the vehicle travels, which may cause an accident.
A distance from an end of the trunk lid to the roof bar varies in accordance with types of vehicles, but there is a problem in that there is no means for fixing the carrier appropriately to the distance variation.